


【银河护卫队】【树熊】Green bed

by LIsy929



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: Furry, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Tentacles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIsy929/pseuds/LIsy929
Summary: 那就是这棵笨树会做的事情——给的多，要的少。只不过格鲁特给他的已经远超出他给别人的，这就是这份关系的与众不同之处。火箭一直恐惧着迈出这一步；而格鲁特向他证明这份恐惧完全是没必要的，这一步完全是值得的。他怎么没能更早些明白这个呢？





	【银河护卫队】【树熊】Green bed

废话预警：  
○主树熊车(是老树而不是小树，小树我之后也许会另写写看……)，附星卡打情骂俏。暂时没有螳螂妹出场  
○我知道树熊这对儿感情很纯，但我就是想写车，纯纯的车，打我呀(被狠打)  
●总之吃得下动植物原型的车再继续看下去！  
●发情期/藤蔓触手/人外/初体验设定注意！  
●私设如山，逻辑缺失，狗血注意，ooc属于我，角色属于他们彼此  
●●●不拟人！不拟人的车！重要的事情说三遍！确定接受再食用本文！被雷到我不负责啊！

 

——————正文开始——————

——

 

火箭的房间里一直有一片绿色的角落。

那是格鲁特用树藤和绿枝为他搭建的床铺，像个郁郁葱葱的小帐篷。它看上去和火箭那充满金属、工具、火药味和机油味的房间很不搭，却是火箭最喜欢的一个地方——它是火箭和格鲁特头一回一块儿蹲监狱时的一个颇具纪念意义的标志，不论火箭和格鲁特住到了哪里，格鲁特都会忠实的还原它；如今在银河护卫队的米兰号飞船上也不例外。

不过，除了单纯的舒服床铺的部分，火箭也向格鲁特要过其他一些东西。

当每过一个恒星周期——格鲁特知道的很清楚，植物的节律性可是非常准确——的时候，火箭会要求格鲁特加厚他的绿床，以及添一些味道和质地特殊的植物。  
"那些挨千刀的科学家们对我拆拆装装的时候没有去除我身上的一些腺体，说是为了保持什么动物式的攻击性和占有欲——啧，难得感谢它们，老子现在既有暴力倾向，又不得不每年都要面对一整个星期的生理期。"火箭是这么咬着牙告诉格鲁特的，语气复杂得令格鲁特都听不出哪些是真心哪些是讽刺。

不管怎样，格鲁特还是满足了火箭的要求。

作为植物集合型生命的花神巨像族，格鲁特不是很清楚哺乳动物的繁衍方式，更无法了解发情期对于知觉动物是怎样的存在。在自他认识火箭以来的印象里，他只知道发情期对于火箭是十分痛苦的事情：他眼看着火箭在那个月里变得更加暴躁易怒，在各种除了他的树根腿以外的地方刨爪子留痕迹，以及整天地窝在挡得严实的绿床上发出各种痛苦的呻吟——在格鲁特听来那是痛苦的；有飞船的时候格鲁特永远住在火箭隔壁，火箭的哽咽和咆哮总会穿透墙壁传到他那里。他担心火箭，但火箭完全不让他接近。他只有尽量满足火箭对那些特殊植物的需求：他相信那会缓解火箭的痛苦。

——如今是一树一熊加入银河护卫队的第一年，这会儿火箭刚好遇上了第一次发情期。

果不其然，护卫队家人们在火箭自个儿躲起来解决问题的时候跑来问格鲁特情况了。

尽管交流有障碍、并且障碍不是一般的大，但在格鲁特相当努力地比划以及生动地用枝叶捏了个火箭浣熊形状的团子来演示下，护卫队员们都露出了恍然大悟而又微妙的表情。

"这……该怎么说呢，意料之外情理之中……就算是改造强化过的原低级生物也有这些方面的需求啊，能理解……"卡魔拉固然强悍但到底是个女眷，她微红着脸表示了些微的尴尬。

"话说他怎么要躲着自己解决？？不去酒吧什么的地方约个女伴什么的……呃……当我没说。"奎尔这个不要脸的大嘴巴，话还没说完就被卡魔拉狠瞪了回去。

瞪奎尔的居然还包括德拉克斯。"身体的交合理应是愉悦而神圣的行为！拥有伴侣(partner)的情况下怎能做出这种不忠的事！"

这回轮到大伙儿齐刷刷朝德拉克斯瞪了过去。

"？？？怎么？我以为你们是一对儿(a couple)来着？不是吗？我想错了？"傻大个指着树人一脸懵逼。奎尔和卡魔拉对视一下，他们一时间也说不出什么来，虽然德拉克斯的脑子只有直的不能再直的一根筋，但他的恋爱婚姻观以及家庭观倒是正得不能再正；只是眼下……树熊的关系……也许不是能用他们这些社会性人型生物的观念去硬套的一种微妙关系。

当事树人格鲁特倒是从刚才开始就一直愣在那了。  
愉悦而神圣？那是真的吗？  
为什么火箭只跟他强调了痛苦的部分？  
自己明明是他的搭档(partner)啊？  
为什么火箭要对自己隐瞒，还拒绝自己的参与？  
是因为会有痛苦的部分吗，可他知道自己明明不会在意的？  
为什么他还是宁愿只躲在自己给他的床上独自承受一切？  
…………

格鲁特有点不开心了。他很少会不开心的。

而他尤其会为了火箭完全不跟他打招呼就擅自去干点什么事甚至骗他这种行为而不开心。

"啊，伙计，有话好说，别想不开拿我飞船撒气啊……"奎尔看着老树有点阴沉下去的表情有点慌，虽然以格鲁特的性子大概并不会因为这种事就突然暴走……什么的吧，但说实在的奎尔真没怎么见过老树这样的表情。"德拉克斯说的不用太放在心上……"

"不，我觉得德拉克斯其实说的很对。"卡魔拉插话进来，虽然是在对着格鲁特讲但实际上在怼奎尔，"伴侣应该有的事情就该在伴侣之间好好解决掉。坦诚地、真挚地……而不是把彼此之间的信任都耗得没影才罢休。"她又瞪了一眼奎尔。

接下来奎尔手舞足蹈地对卡魔拉的冷嘲热讽表示不满，卡魔拉只淡定而恶毒地怼回去。老树早就看惯了小两口的打情骂俏，于是转身看了看在一旁几近隐身了的德拉克斯。" I am Groot？"

"和伴侣发生关系是一件极其重要的事……那是灵魂层面的交融，托付身心的信任，也是确认真正亲密关系的仪式。如果这件事情妨碍了沟通，只能让事情变得糟糕吧。"德拉克斯只抱着双臂，盯着他胳膊上的文身，仿佛沉浸在对他死去妻子的回忆里。也不知道他听没听懂格鲁特说了什么……也许根本没注意到格鲁特说了话也不一定。

但格鲁特听进去他说的话了。

众人回过神来的时候，大树已经转进飞船卧舱去了。

尴尬的面面相觑之后……大家只能希望他们能悠着点了。

 

——

 

格鲁特进门的时候火箭完全没有注意到。

绿床的藤蔓被狂躁的小浣熊扒拉得垂下来了不少，帘子一样虚虚掩住他缩在床上的身影。房间里到处布满狂乱的爪痕和乱扔的小零碎，格鲁特小心地跨过一地凌乱不发出声。

其实那根本没什么必要。藤蔓完全挡不住火箭低低的咆哮和喘息，他努力在忍耐而没办法听到旁边的动静。但恰是声音里透出来的这份忍耐让格鲁特一阵心疼。

——不过火箭忍耐的东西似乎并不全是痛苦。格鲁特意识到自己这次离得足够近，似乎听出了一些以前没能留意到的东西。他继续慢慢靠近了那边，轻轻拨开了床上的藤蔓。

他还是头一回见到这幅样子的火箭。

火箭整个熊看起来非常拧巴。他半背对着这边，弓着背跪伏着，一只手爪撑地，另一只手深埋在下腹阴影里匀速而剧烈地抽动，全身小幅度地颤动。他平时穿的连身制服被揉成皱巴巴一团扔在一边，铺上的一层绿植大概因为他曾经翻滚过而被碾得很平整，同时也显得潮乎乎的。空气里弥漫着侵略性的信息素，如果有火箭的原始同类在场的话恐怕会因此闹得够呛，好在格鲁特作为植物倒不会受到什么影响。

火箭紧闭着眼，脑袋埋得很低，几乎要抵到他支撑的那只胳膊上了，耳朵和尾巴都绷着乱抖个不停。他的体温比平时明显要高，但碍于没有体表汗腺他只能急剧喘气来试图降下温度。他嘴里咬着半截扯下来的粗藤蔓——临时添的几种植物之一，多汁的藤蔓被他的锋利犬齿深深嵌入，溢出甜而辛的汁液被他呜咽着吞咽，补充着他剧烈消耗的体力。他在呻吟，咆哮，呜咽和喘息，而由于他的克制和忍耐以及嘴里咬紧的东西，那些声音中听不出什么具体的语句——但能听出其中自暴自弃式的欲望，以及在深深压抑的欢愉中透出的绝望与孤独。

"——～！"

火箭颤抖着瘫在了那里。刚刚的释放让他的思维得到了一阵稍微轻松的空白，然而很快空虚感就随着他感知的恢复升腾起来。操蛋的发情期操蛋的自然本能……他呸掉嘴里的藤条，喉咙里滚动着一串串低哑的咆哮。下腹还在涌动着热流，这种干巴巴的释放根本不足以缓解他的躁动；但他很明白自己不比那些猴子进化来的傻大个那样，找个玩具或者床伴就能解决问题——见鬼的，也不知道改造者给他混了什么奇怪物种的基因，除非是在"具备爱意"的条件下，否则随便找来的对象对他来说做了也跟没有一样。

——所以火箭才会那么依赖这张绿床。

火箭长叹一口气，抿了抿爪心里的黏腻。先歇一下，也许再来两三次就足以让他撑着下床修个发动机什么的了吧，他一边想着一边疲惫地睁开眼。

 

——然后一眼望见床边赫然立着一棵树。

 

"!!!??!!#&$%^……"火箭被吓得窜了起来，然后才反应过来自己发出了从没发出过的吱哇乱叫。他一把捂住自己的下身、尾巴也扫过来盖住自己。尽管他的皮毛够浓密但他脸上还是透出了羞愤的红色，"#&$%^你他妈啥时候进来的？！？！"

" I am Groot."

"帮忙？？帮个鬼的忙……"火箭咕哝着，大树的声音稳得让他一阵发毛，他敢打赌不是那个花心星星王子就是那个灰绿石头脑袋怂恿格鲁特进来的，"行行好，你安心待在外边就已经是帮大忙了……"

"I AM GROOT。"大树加强了语气，短短三个词却让火箭听出了连珠炮的味道。

"你根本什么都不懂……！"火箭烦躁地咬紧牙，他根本集中不了注意力去弄清楚格鲁特的全部心思。他刚想打开自己的毒舌模式，突然一阵冲刷过全身的燥热让他脱力地半跪在了床上，下腹一阵沉重的坠感。真他妈该死的。他强压下自己的呻吟，喘着气硬逞强地开口："别逼我吼你……别逼我伤到你！……出去啊，你这……可恶的呆木头……"

格鲁特皱着眉，看着火箭的胸口起伏得越来越剧烈：小浣熊几乎每个词之间都被喘息占满，却还在一心找着可能可以把自己赶出去的词儿。火箭又一次紧闭着双眼，似乎这样就能隐藏住其中的渴望和其他的情绪——可是这些明明都被老树清楚地看在眼里。

我也许懂得不多。格鲁特想。但我爱你啊，小火箭*。你不得不去承受的东西我愿意陪你一起。我知道你会在一些事上拒绝我的参与，但那些事总是有着不得已的理由。可这件事呢？你从没给我一个明确的表示，你明明在依赖我送你的植物们却不愿向我坦诚一切。这样的我对你来说又是什么呢……抱歉了，你一直都是任性的那个；而这回，请原谅我也这么任性一次。

格鲁特这么想了，也这么说出口了。火箭恍惚地听着他讲，忽然感觉自己被一个怀抱拥住了。

"！你想干什……"

火箭反应过来那是植物的枝条组合起来的怀抱。格鲁特操控着柔韧的藤蔓从绿床的各处伸出，轻轻缠住火箭的四肢和腰腹，用不至于伤到火箭的力道展开他的身体，让他的下身一览无余。

"傻瓜蠢货大笨蛋你特么放我下来啊啊啊——"火箭完全慌了，试图挣扎但他怎么可能挣得开老树的特制藤条，再说悬在半空中怎么用得上力，他能做到的只有颤抖和把尾巴小幅度甩来甩去。他简直快哭了——不管他愿不愿承认，眼下巨大的羞耻感加上仍然在冲击着他的理智的生理热浪已经让他眼前腾起一片湿润的模糊。

格鲁特再向他凑近了些。他看了看自己粗糙的木质指尖，这显然没办法直接接触火箭的身体。于是他让自己指尖裂开，伸出柔软光滑的细藤，然后小心地缠绕上火箭半勃的分身。

"啊——"火箭被刺激的浑身一抖。刚释放过一次的他敏感得不行，那些灵活的细藤只挤压收缩着，就像是用手握住收拢却不做撸动。他很快硬的发疼，憋闷的感觉让他胯不自觉的向上顶弄，试图制造出摩擦来。"住……住手啊你这棵笨树！不知道怎么动的话就……给老子住手……啊！"

" I am Groot？"

下一秒那些细藤就开始了蠕动，以螺旋的轨迹滑过他分身的每一寸敏感的地方。火箭一阵倒吸凉气——他完全没料到这个木头脑袋居然能掌握得那么快。"嘶……太……太过了！啊……慢点……嗯啊……"

其实格鲁特认真起来的时候学东西真的很快。他观察着火箭的呼吸、身体颤抖的频率、声音里音调的变化，然后找出最能让火箭舒服的地方和力道。他放出了更多的藤条，柔软的、光滑的，缠绕着火箭的全身，一边帮他照顾着下身一边在火箭的全身落下轻吻一般的触感。

火箭低声呜咽着，浪潮一般的快感几乎要让他就这么妥协了。

——几乎。

 

火箭突然放弃了一切的反抗，却也完全没表现出享受。他只耷拉下耳朵、四肢和尾巴，深深垂下头，眼神低暗下去——好像把自己变成了个被吊起来的玩具一样。

"I am Groot？！"格鲁特有点被吓到了，赶紧停下了一切动作——他以为自己弄疼了火箭什么的。

"搞够了吗？"火箭喘着气出声，声音低哑，看向格鲁特的眼神复杂又克制——格鲁特意识到火箭生气了：因为某些不明了的原因，火箭在发火，只是苦于没有力气而无法爆发。格鲁特被他眼神里透出的哀戚所震惊。他当即小心地解开了所有藤条。火箭呻吟着又一次撑在了绿床的铺面上，耷拉着耳朵把自己蜷成一团——不过他没有转身背对格鲁特，只低着头不去看他。

"……I am Groot."格鲁特小心地道歉。

"……你什么都不懂。"火箭抱着胳膊，把整个脸埋进去。"我不怪你……你绝对是被外面随便哪个蠢货忽悠了才会觉得你能够'帮忙'，"火箭声音很轻但嘶哑，"只是你已经帮过了啊，这床已经足够了……只是……只是你不能再进一步了啊。只是……只是……你不能啊。"

火箭咬牙切齿，却在他自己都没注意到的时候开始语无伦次，尾巴尖颤抖着。他感到心底深处升上来的钝痛，那让他几乎忽略了发情反应给他身体带来的痛苦。

" I am Groot。"——为什么不。老树也轻声吐字，没有加上问询的语气。他永远都是这么温柔。

火箭说不出口。该死的，他回应不了这份纯粹的温柔。他其实比谁都清楚：他俩早就已经无比亲密了，队友、伙伴、兄弟、老伙计、最好的朋友……他们一直这么称呼彼此，但实际上那些词汇都不足以彻底描述他俩的深厚情感。只是他俩谁也不进一步挑明：老树对于情感的了解太单纯，而火箭有他自己的理由——他很容易会挣扎在他的自卑、自制和不确定里，他社会经历丰富导致他顾虑良多。所以，长久以来，他们亲密，但并非无间，只是他们对彼此的信任让这份"非无间的亲密"成为一种心照不宣的相处模式。……这种模式本来还包括眼下这种发情期的尴尬情况，只不过此刻，这种模式有些摇摇欲坠了。

"你不懂。"火箭又用了一遍"不懂"的说辞，"你不知道……不知道你正在回应我的这些意味着什么！你觉得我们可以就这么做做爱，当当恋人？！回头还高高兴兴继续我们的冒险，继续我们的拯救世界？！"

"没那么简单啊！！"火箭终于忍不住抬起头来，喉咙里滚过一串咆哮。格鲁特震惊地望着他的双眼，它们被他的体温烧红，向格鲁特投来他那被压抑太久的炽烈情感。"你不知道我会带来什么……不管我是否主动去找了麻烦，麻烦都会来找上我。我自私得很啊，我完全不擅长给予。我以前也在乎过、爱过别人，我曾以为我能在一份感情里做给予对方的那个；直到我一无所有的时候才意识到那份感情从一开始就无法立足……所以！我没办法像你爱我那样爱你！但我又没办法仅仅是爱你……你明白吗！我宁可维持现状，维持在朋友的层面，也不想冒着完全失去你的危险……"

大吼着的火箭力气耗得很快，他声音低下去喘了一阵，与格鲁特对视的双眼很快变得茫然而惊讶，像是才意识到他已经把那些话大声说了出来。

" I am Groot。"——这样真的好吗。这样压抑你自己，为这份情感挣扎，为眼下无法疏解的欲望挣扎……把压抑当做保护，保持这样的现状，这样真的好吗。

"……这样足够好了。你本不该知道这些的……"火箭轻声说着，转过身，"……你给我出去。然后忘掉我这个模样，把一切当成我喝醉了说胡话什么的吧。一周以后大爷我还会是原来那个活蹦乱跳的我。"

"……"格鲁特没说话。火箭听到了他移动步子的声音，以为这棵笨树像往常一样乖乖听了自己的话，松了一口气。已经足够了，他在心里对自己说，没错，继续保持现状，已经足够了。他不能贪得无厌。

……即使现状下，他心里的钝痛只会随着时间流逝而更甚。

 

突然，火箭感到身边的床垫一沉。他慌张转头，发现两条结实的木头胳膊撑在了他的身旁——格鲁特完全没离开，而是俯下身与他挨的更近。

对不起，我一直没有注意到这些。格鲁特想。你的坦诚让我很高兴。而让你感到痛苦我很抱歉……但我说过，你不得不去承受的东西我愿意陪你一起——就算是你所不确定的爱我也愿意。说真的，你对失去有着纯然的恐惧，而我也一样，我也惧怕失去你。你觉得你可以独自承受并对你自己强调一切已经足够，但这对我来说不够……不再足够了，在明白你的心意后。

格鲁特这么想了，也这么说出口了。火箭错愕得半天说不出话来，而无意识乱甩的尾巴暴露了他内心掀起的波澜。

没等火箭终于能说出点什么，格鲁特收拢了双手，让双臂环住对方。——你的全部我都愿意接受。你不擅长给予，那么就让我来。我不会强迫你，但我会尽力满足你，只要你开口，只要我能做到，我就会给你。你可以对我尽你的任性；我只要你的这份坦诚。我不会允许我自己丢下你，不论在什么情况下。我永远在你身边。

——格鲁特这么用他的语言说道。——所以，答应我，从今以后，如果只有我俩独处，别再在我面前压抑你自己了，好吗？

"……比如现在吗？"

火箭抬手胡乱地揉过面颊的毛发，他的眼眶又有点湿。"哈，这算什么啊……我一直以来的小心翼翼保持距离算什么啊。我真是低估你啦你这蠢木头……"他慢慢放松自己，紧靠在格鲁特的手臂上，"我可就答应了啊。你别想着能反悔……"

——回应火箭的是一个更紧密的拥抱。

 

被一棵植物亲吻会是什么感觉？

火箭闭上眼睛任由细藤在自己周身游走，细细感受着方才慌乱中没有仔细体会的感觉。接受这种设定让他有点儿小小的兴奋，也有点儿小小的恐慌，不过那都不是事儿。他本身已经热得像要烧起来，而凉丝丝的藤条是此刻最能舒缓燥热的存在。

有几条藤蔓顺着他身体两侧缓慢地向下游弋，用光滑的表面若即若离地在他腹部轻划。火箭轻轻喘息着，挪了挪自己趴在老树胸口上的位置。这回格鲁特没用藤蔓把他吊起来——尽管火箭觉得完全可以继续试试那种不过第一次还是常规点比较好——不过严格来说动植物之间做这种事哪来的"常规"啊——Whatever。

格鲁特的双臂松松的环着火箭，光滑而柔韧的细藤条从他身体的缝隙伸出来，它们又一次缠上火箭的下身时火箭相当配合地分开了四肢。与方才的敏感刺激不同，这回细藤们细致地模拟着人手的动作，提供着容易被适应而又足够舒适的刺激。火箭忍不住舒服地哼出声，尾巴兴奋地扫来扫去。

"唔，对，那里多来点……"

火箭其实从来没有考虑过格鲁特会是个体贴的爱人，即使他平时的表现已经超级体贴。他抬头望望格鲁特凝视着他的眼神，对方认真地根据他的反应调整做法的模样让他心里暖洋洋的。火箭把鼻子贴紧他，把他身上清新的枝叶气味、一丁点花果的甜香以及略带湿意的清凉气息呼进肺里。

——他以前怎么就预料不到这一切会如此美好呢？

一条藤蔓在他下体的前端轻轻刮搔，引得他呻吟不断。他的前端在慢慢渗出前液，而另一条光滑的细藤抚上那里，把那些透明的液体涂抹开来。老树一直没说话，不过火箭意识到他在对这个现象有点好奇，只是他此刻实在是分不出心思来讲科普了。他在快感的缓流下沉浮不定——之所以是缓流不是激流大概是因为老树希望他能享受得足够久。

不过想再久他也维持不住了，他的意识被美好的感觉挟裹向上升去，他离高潮的边缘是如此的接近，只要有更多的一点点……

"唔————！！"

火箭颤抖着释放出来，好几年来从未有过的强烈的满足感让他整个大脑空白了一阵。……没多久，藤蔓帮他清理身上沾染的白浊的感觉把他的意识拉了回来；而下一秒，他意识到更多的细藤在好奇地往他的后面移动，光滑的尖端在那个小小的入口划动，唤起从未有过的微妙触感……

"？！等等你想干什么……"

火箭猛窜起来的动作让格鲁特瞬间又停下了藤蔓的移动。那些细藤的目标是他的后穴，火箭很清楚，不知道格鲁特是怎么想的……

" I am Groot？"

"没事！完全不会受伤。只是……"火箭有点僵硬，他从没试过但他听说过那会很爽，只是那样做的话真的意味着太多事，这一步是否真的可以跨越……

格鲁特眨眨眼睛。" I am Groot？"——没别人可以这样碰你，是吗？除了我？

火箭深吸一口气。格鲁特的表情完全不设防，他也得付出相应的坦诚才行——不，事到如今老子还想那么多干甚！一种奇妙的解脱感浮上心头，他吐出这口气，冲着老树点了点头。"来吧。"

火箭抓紧格鲁特，放任那几条比手指纤细得多的藤蔓探入体内，在格鲁特小心的操纵下他完全没感到不适。藤蔓上带了些蜜一类的粘液，它们滑过的同时带来过电一样的酥麻。火箭小小地颤抖着，嘶嘶吐气，那细藤进的深度让他感觉刺激又几乎有点恐慌。

"……唔～！"

火箭羞耻地发现自己发出的音调变了，刚刚不知道碰到了哪里，一道甘麻的快感忽然窜过他的神经。他困惑了一秒，意识到那大概是自己体内那极少被触碰到的腺体。"等等！刚才那里，再试试……啊！"

靠，真的好爽。

火箭追求刺激的心理盖过了羞耻心，他扭起屁股试图让那敏感的部分得到更多的摩擦。当然就算他不主动，他那贴心的大树也会做这个的。更多的细藤挤进他的后穴，拧成一股，轻轻抽动着，找准那一点按压。更多快感从尾根一路窜上大脑，火箭因此大声呻吟着，分身又一次抬起头来，前端吐出一股透明的液体。他哆嗦着绷紧自己的尾巴，想说几句脏话但除了嗯啊的呻吟再也没法发出其他的声音。

游走在火箭周身的那些藤并没有停止动作，这会儿又分出几条一次照顾起了他的分身，缠绕抚弄的同时逗弄着前端小小的开口。火箭快爽哭了，他感觉自己好像在各种藤蔓之间悬浮，为自己的各种感受：被侵入，被连结……被照顾的美好感受而呜咽着。他好像浮在半空中，找不到可以攀附的地方……不，他明明把眼前这棵大树抓得紧紧的。

"G……Groot……"他喊出声。虽然他并不知道自己为什么要喊这个。

一个木质感的吻落在他因为快感而向后趴下的耳朵上。那个吻有点硬，动作却轻柔极了。

" I am Groot。"

火箭觉得胸腔里涌起一股刹不住的情感。他想听格鲁特对他说话，用硬化的喉咙说出只有他能懂的话，只对他说话——虽然平时大部分时候已经如此，但那不够……不再够了。他几乎是绝望地抬起头，像在渴求一个吻。

而他得到了回应。

感觉真的挺奇怪：一只兽得到一棵植物的接吻，木头的硬又轻的触感，扑来的森林气息……但那又感觉真的美好得无与伦比。

火箭脑子里再也不存在任何的词语。所有词语都已经随着幸福与快感飞走了。他整个熊也快飞走了。

他无法遏制颤抖，无法停止呻吟，在愉悦与难耐中迎来那烟花一样炸开的高潮。

然后一切就都从他意识的世界中消失了。

 

——

 

一周后一树一浣熊终于从房间里出来了。火箭神清气爽，还有一点甜蜜的小得意。格鲁特仍然微笑着，只不过对着小浣熊的微笑里充满了更明显的宠溺。

别问他俩怎么过的这一周了，当然是做累了就睡，睡完了继续滚在一起，不在乎是白天还是半夜。食物和饮水对热爱囤货的火箭来说完全不是问题，再不济还有格鲁特可以结果子不是嘛。

火箭从来没这么轻松畅快过。这比欠了他五十块钱十年不还的家伙终于还钱还赠送一架飞船当利息还要畅快。第一天尝试下来他直接睡了过去，格鲁特就那么贴心地守着他、帮他清理，用身躯作为守护他的绿床——这比什么都让他感动。

那就是这棵笨树会做的事情——给的多，要的少。只不过格鲁特给他的已经远超出他给别人的，这就是这份关系的与众不同之处。

火箭一直恐惧着迈出这一步；而格鲁特向他证明这份恐惧完全是没必要的，这一步完全是值得的。他怎么没能更早些明白这个呢？

他看向身边的格鲁特：他的队友、伙伴、老伙计、最好的朋友……他的爱人。他忽然兴头上来，一溜烟窜上大树的肩头，飞快地往他脸上叭了一口，又一溜烟窜下地。

看着老树呆呆的半天没反应过来，火箭忍不住又笑了。他们什么时候习惯想这么腻歪的时候就能这么腻歪呢？又或者……他也许可以告诉老树就算不在发情期，平时也能做那些羞羞的事？

想到那些可能性火箭就觉得自己真的[刹不住车]了。

"天呐，我以为你们这一周已经折腾够了，怎么出了房间还这样？"

奎尔的煞风景嗓门出现的时机刚刚好。"你管得着么，不过确实已经完事了……"火箭压下自己一炮轰过去的冲动，转身后却忍不住噗地笑喷出来："噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈奎尔你怎么了，这黑眼圈是在致敬本大爷吗哈哈哈哈哈哈！"

"别提了，还不是因为你们……"奎尔嘟囔着，一脸的苦不堪言：谁能料到这动植物哥俩真的整个星期都在房间里折腾，火箭的嗓门还大，而他脸皮再厚也实在没办法抬手去敲门；卡魔拉的房间又在火箭房间的隔壁，卡魔拉提出跟奎尔换房间他也没办法不答应不是——虽然他更愿意把卡魔拉直接接过去和自己同住一间，但他提出这个想法之后的遭遇他完全不想提。

憋了半天，奎尔终于开口："……多的我就不说了，火箭你就行行好帮个忙，把你跟格鲁特房间中间那堵墙拆了然后把其他墙加厚、加超级厚，隔音十八层，行吧！这次我就授权你对我的飞船搞改造了！只要不影响平时护卫队出任务我随便你俩在我！的！飞船上！搞！！"

火箭爆发出一阵大笑，脸颊却红了，还好奎尔离得远看不出来。格鲁特挠挠头，伸手拍了拍奎尔的肩膀，另一只手抱住了直接窜进他怀里的小浣熊——用一种以前从来没有过的亲昵抱法。

奎尔推开肩膀上的木头手表示我被闪瞎了。

火箭表示你爱看看不爱看滚本大爷不在乎。

——没错，他不在乎，基于他和格鲁特完全属于彼此。

高高兴兴继续他们的冒险，继续他们的拯救世界；其他时候，当当恋人，滚滚床单。

他们值得拥有这美好一切。

 

—fin.—


End file.
